Coisas Que Não Mudam
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: Slash SBRL SSRL- Snape dá uma nova esperanças contra maldição de Remus, mas quais serão suas verdadeiras intenções? E o que Sirius achará disso? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

- Por Merlin!! Vocês não têm jeito mesmo!! Sinceramente!!  
  
Eram quatro garotos quase correndo num dos vários e imensos corredores do castelo, porém, a impressão que as poucas pessoas nos arredores realmente tinham era de uma cavalaria passando por ali.  
  
- Pode praguejar o quanto quiser, Moony, mas eu me nego terminantemente a te deixar sozinho com aquele cara-de-fuinha.  
  
Este era James Potter falando. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e ele seguindo apressadamente um extremamente irritável Remus Lupin.  
  
- Como, como vocês podem ser tão intransigentes e chatos?!  
  
- Nós, intransigentes??- Sirius ergueu uma sombrancelha- Acho que isso se aplica bem mais a você...  
  
- Qual é, somos seus amigos, queremos seu bem!- James garantiu, mas nem era preciso dizer, claro, disso Lupin simplesmente jamais duvidou.  
  
- Isso mesmo cara!- disse um meio-empolgado-mas-nem-tanto Peter  
  
- Mas você não pode ser tão ingênuo e confiar num sonserino tão nojento e... sonserino!  
  
- Um comentário típico de quem não tem argumentos, Sirius.- retorquiu Lupin num tom arrogante e superior que fê-lo encolher sua postura e olhar meio que desgostoso aos outros dois.  
  
- Remus, apenas nos escute.- pediu James como a última cartada- Em quê você se baseia para aceitar ser cobaia de uma poção inventada sabe-se lá como, ou tirada sabe-se lá de onde por aquele Snivellus??  
  
- Eu já falei mil vezes que essa poção é de um livro extremamente raro que eu nem sabia que existia em Hogwarts; era uma lenda! E ele está prestes a fazer o seu N.I.E.M em Poções, Prongs, isso já é...  
  
- E por que então Dumbledore nunca mencinou uma poção que pudesse te curar?!- indagou Peter  
  
- Vai ver ele não sabia...- Remus sabia que isso era impossível, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer  
  
- Desde quando Dubledore não sabe de alguma coisa??- Peter de novo  
  
- E todos nós sabemos que o Snivellus tem uma queda, ou melhor, um abismo por você, Moony! E se ele te der algo pra te controlar, ou... uma poção do amor??  
  
Sirius o havia interrompido, e como conseqüência deste comentário Lupin parou. Os três frearam nos calcanhares e Peter quase trombou no jovem lobisomem.  
  
Ainda sem se virar ele disse, ou melhor, grunhiu, o que mostrava que essa história já lhe havia enchido a paciência:  
  
- Eu não creio que vocês estão pensando nisso de novo...  
  
- Mas é verdade!- exclamou James  
  
- E você sabe disso!- adicionou Peter  
  
Lupin levantou o braço direito, ainda de costas aos outros, e sua mão aberta era sinal que eles deviam encerrar o assunto por ali mesmo. E depois de um suspiro de auto-controle, essa mesma mão foi levada ao seu cabelo e começou a alisá-lo meio que impacientemente. Ele então virou-se, encontrando três rostos cheios de cisma, com o de Sirius se destacando ainda mais porque parecia inflexível em sua crença.  
  
- Se vocês acham mesmo que ele gosta de mim, então eu me preocupo menos ainda pois quem gosta quer o bem da outra pessoa, e eu vou recorrer a qualquer coisa que qualquer um me ofereça, porque eu sei que NADA pode ser pior do que o que vai acontecer hoje á noite SE EU NÃO FIZER NADA PRA IMPEDIR!!!!!!!!  
  
Com isso, os três davam mostras de ter entendido a situação em que Remus se encontrava. Aquela seria a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês. Logo que o crepúsculo aparecesse, a transformação se iniciaria mais uma vez, e mais uma vez ele sentiria as profundas dores, escondido de todos com exceção de seus três melhores amigos, no esconderijo do Salgueiro Lutador, e por um período de sete dias- uma semana- ele seria uma besta selvagem que podia atacar qualquer um independente de quem fosse. Disso, é claro, os três sabiam. Entretanto, o que eles não tinham compreendido até o presente momento era a urgência de Lupin em dar um basta em tudo isso. Estava farto de sofrer todos os meses de todos os anos com algo que era tão contra seus princípios e sua natureza pacífica, e é aí que entra Severus Snape.  
  
No dia anterior, o aluno sonserino mais odiado entre os Marotos (o que não servia para Lupin já que ele meramente reconheceria o garoto não fosse por Sirius e James, que faziam questão de perseguí-lo diariamente) endereçou um bilhete a Remus J. Lupin e pedia respeitosamente que pudessem ter uma conversa séria, e particular. O jovem de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos de um âmbar canino considerou o pedido com certa estranheza, e depois de aceitar decidiu não comunicar aos seus amigos para que eles não lhe importunassem exatamente como estavam fazendo agora. Então, na mesma tarde quando Sirius e Peter foram assistir ao treino de Quadribol de James, Remus rumou à biblioteca onde Snape disse para encontrá-lo caso aceitasse ter a conversa. Já no local combinado, Lupin percorreu o corredor olhando entre cada uma das imensas estantes de livros de todas as espécies, onde ficavam as mesas para que os alunos pudessem estudar e pesquisar (inclusive ele mesmo fazia isso quase todos os dias), até achar o remetente do bilhete sentado em uma das raras mesas desocupadas, pra lá do meio do corredor quilométrico.  
  
*//FLASHBACK\\*  
  
Apesar de estar esperando por ele, Snape não pôde deixar de sobressaltar- se, ainda que discretamente, quando Remus Lupin apareceu no final do corredor entre as estantes, virou-se e veio em sua direção. Aquele rapaz alto e magro, de dezessete anos- mesma idade que a sua- que vestia um uniforme visivelmente gasto por baixo de uma capa pesada, onde havia aquela estrela dourada e reluzente com duas consoantes HB cravejadas em letras pretas, logo abaixo do escudo da Grifinória, que significava que ele era um dos atuais monitores-chefes da escola, era realmente, realmente lindo. Se estava com tantas roupas era pelo frio enregelante que estava longe de terminar, estando eles ainda no começo de janeiro. E isso lembrava Snape de que aquele seria o último ano que ele passaria torturando-se com o amor não correspondido que sentia por Lupin. Mas ele não sabia ao certo o que era ou seria pior: vê-lo e não tê-lo, ou não vê-lo e não tê-lo. E embora ele conhecesse a citação "O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente", era dolorosa a idéia de não poder mais ter sua visão preenchida pela beleza daquele rapaz.  
  
Longe de resolver seu dilema, o sonserino se deu conta de que Lupin estava parado em pé à sua frente, e questionando-o com os olhos. Sentiu-se constranger na mesma hora.  
  
- Er... olá, Lupin.- cumprimentou levantando-se, distinto como sempre. E desta forma era bem mais fácil disfarçar tudo o que sentia ao tê-lo ali, tão perto de seu próprio corpo.  
  
- Olá, Snape.- Lupin cumprimentou de volta- Confesso que me surpreendi com seu bilhete, mas estou curioso.  
  
Isso era verdade, mas além de apenas curioso, Remus estava apreensivo. Já era de tempo que Sirius, Peter e James inistiam em dizer que Snape gostava dele, e tanta insistência conseguia penetrar em seu bom senso e fazê-lo ficar com um pé atrás. E se ele lhe dissesse que lhe amava; se declarasse? O jovem lobisomem grifinório preferia afastar esse pensamento da cabeça.  
  
- Sente-se então, vou direto ao assunto.- disse Snape indicando a cadeira ao lado da sua, e se sentando logo após o outro.  
  
Ficaram um de frente ao outro, a uma certa distância não comprometedora. Isso não agradava muito ao rapaz de pele muito branca e macilenta, seus cabelos atros e escorridos, com uma aparente textura que lhe rendera seu apelido entra os Marotos; Snivellus. Porém ele jamais ousaria se aproximar mais.  
  
- Bem, primeiramente gostaria que me ouvisse até o final e—  
  
- Eu não sou como eles, não se preocupe.- entrecortou Remus com um sorriso generoso. "Eles" eram seus adoráveis amigos que Snape odiava, sem dúvida e com razão.  
  
"Certamente que não é" pensou Severus, meio imobilizado pelo sorriso que o outro lhe dirigira, e que nunca o havia feito antes.  
  
- Então eu... bem, tenho algo a lhe oferecer.  
  
Remus arqueou as sombrancelhas e agora parecia pêgo de surpresa. Talvez um pouco mais que isso; temeroso.  
  
- É algo que eu sei que você quer muito...- acresceu rapidamente mas a expressão do outro não mudou.  
  
- Pode falar... do que se trata?  
  
- Os grifinórios e sonserinos sempre tiveram aula de Poções juntos, e nós não fugimos à regra. Há sete anos temos essa aula em conjunto e, apesar de seus melhores amigos fazerem de um tudo para me atrapalhar, você sabe que sou o melhor nesta matéria.- Lupin assentiu- Tanto é assim que este ano eu prestarei meu N.I.E.M nesta área e não há outra coisa que eu faça nos últimos quatro meses senão estudar, estudar, estudar e estudar, além de claro, praticar.  
  
Isso também era verdade; Remus sabia porque a freqüencia de Snape na biblioteca vinha frustrando os planos que James e Sirius tinham de infernizá-lo, já que depois de Dumbledore e McGonagall, madame Archey da biblioteca era a pessoa que eles mais temiam e/ou respeitavam.  
  
- E estes dias eu achei algo que a você pode interessar muito numa de minhas pesquisas.  
  
O jovem lobisomem viu Snape levantar-se e puxar um grosso livro da estante. Era um livro de cor verde-folha e algo estava escrito em dourado na frente. O sonserino exibiu a capa do livro e Lupin pôde ler as palavras que as tais letras douradas formavam: "CÁLICE DE OURO", e embaixo letras menores mas da mesma cor diziam: "Nível Avançado- Poções Raras da Antigüidade".  
  
Remus se ergueu a cadeira e pegou o livro nas mãos, olhando estonteado para o que ele sabia ser muito valioso e tão raro quanto o próprio conteúdo, sentindo a aspereza do material duro que formava sua capa. Snape abriu o que se pode chamar de sorriso, já que isso era coisa que ele não fazia e não tinha certeza se sabia fazer.  
  
- Nossa, eu... até hoje só vi o "CÁLICE DE BRONZE" e foi uma edição apenas... Merlin, eu nunca imaginei que aqui em Hogwarts houvesse nem o "CÁLICE DE PRATA" quanto mais o "DE OURO"!  
  
- Esta é a prova de que há, e o "DE PRATA" também deve estar em algum lugar desta biblioteca.  
  
- É, não me resta dúvidas de que você realmente vem aqui para pesquisar, Snape. Mas... o que tem aqui que pode me interessar tanto? Além do livro em si, é claro...  
  
Severus tomou gentilmente o livro das mãos dele. Abriu-o mais ou menos no meio, e folheou mais algumas páginas velhas e amarelas para frente. Um mais discreto sorriso tomou seu rosto e ele entregou a raridade para Lupin novamente. Este olhou; depois olhou de novo, arregalou os olhos e na mesma atitude de assombro ao contrário, sentou-se. Snape fez o mesmo, esperando as palavras de seu secreto amor. Demorou um pouco, pois ele parecia estar lendo as duas páginas. Lupin agora arfava violentamente e não conseguia nem falar nem tirar os olhos daquelas páginas. Então Snape achou melhor começar, assistindo o vapor da respiração do outro sair tão intermitente que parecia uma locomotiva.  
  
- Talvez você não esteja acreditando no que vê, mas é isso mesmo.  
  
Remus o encarou boquiaberto e fê-lo sentir um misto de felicidade e ansiedade, algo que não experimentava há muitos anos.  
  
- Aonde... aonde você quer chegar com isso, Snape?...  
  
- Olhe, eu sei que amanhã será a primeira noite de lua cheia deste mês e sei o que vai acontecer... mas com esta poção você pode evitar, você pode usá-la como antídoto contra essa... maldição...  
  
Era uma grande surpresa para Lupin que Snape pudesse ter se preocupado com isto. Mais uma vez as palavras de James, Peter e Sirius, principalmente do último, martelavam sua mente dizendo "Ele gosta de você!". Mas ainda assim, se Snape sabia de sua origem lupina era culpa de Sirius também, que deixou escapar o segredo num incidente que ele nem gostava de lembrar. Entrementes, Lupin não fazia idéia que existisse uma poção, ou qualquer outra coisa que servisse... de antídoto, como ele dissera, para algo que parecia simplesmente inevitável.  
  
A poção chamava-se "ANTI- NATURE", e, aos olhos do jovem lobisomem era complexa e até demorada. Duvidava que pudesse ser produzida a tempo para o dia seguinte. A primeira página dedicada à poção aparentemente falava sobre ela, e a outra continha sua fórmula, bem grandinha por sinal. Ao ver os ingredientes desta, Lupin percebeu que nunca havia ouvido falar nem na metade deles, e os outros ele sabia que dificilmente seriam encontrados.  
  
- Me diga, Snape... como você pretende que eu faça esta poção?- ele perguntou enquanto relia a fórmula.  
  
- Primeiro, não é você quem vai fazê-la, sou eu; quem é o bom em Poções aqui? E não se preocupe com estes ingredientes, eu posso conseguir tudo com o professor Moudini, aquele homem me traria até um pé de trasgo se eu lhe pedisse...  
  
- Em troca de quê?... digo, por que você está se propondo a tudo isso se nem mesmo sou seu amigo, e meus amigos vivem te atormentando...  
  
- Como você mesmo disse, você não é como eles... e isso já é um bom motivo.- Snape respondeu, no mesmo tom contido e sem emoção de smepre.  
  
- Mas...  
  
Remus estava confuso, porém achou mais sensato parar por ali. Se ele não queria ouvir a verdadeira resposta então não continuaria perguntando. E agora ele não queria pensar nisso.  
  
- Você leu a parte que fala sobre a poção?- ele interrompeu os devaneios de Lupin sem querer.  
  
- Ahn... não, na verdade.  
  
- Bem, existem algumas coisas sobre ela que você precisa saber.- sentiu o olhar do grifinório cair sobre si cheio de tensão- Como a maioria das poções deste livro, esta foi descoberta quase que por acaso e depois de muitos estudos verificou-se que é muito antiga. Não obstante, pouco é conhecido sobre ela além do retirado de relatos dos índios bruxos amazônicos, que foi de onde ela surgiu. Eles a usavam como antídoto para o vampirismo, muito comum na região e também contra os efeitos da mordida de um lobisomem. Mas o único cacique-bruxo que realmente conhecia os efeitos da ANTI-NATURE estava incapacitado de falar, por conseqüência de um recente ataque das plantas-carnívoras Amanã que é típica de lá. Sendo assim, não posso te afirmar o que vai acontecer a você após a ingestão da poção, mas você sabe que todas as poções do "CÁLICE DE OURO" são, de fato, poderosas.  
  
Um breve silêncio ocorreu entre os dois, quebrado apenas pelos passos das pessoas que circulavam pela biblioteca e suas vozes sussurradas. Remus continuava a mirar as páginas do livro aberto em seu colo, porém seu pensamento divagava no que Snape acabara de contar-lhe. Ele sabia que era comum que as poções antigas tivessem seus efeitos desconhecidos, mas não se importava.  
  
- Então teremos que arriscar para ter certeza.- afirmou ele no que Snape forçou-se a controlar o contetamento que lhe invadiu.  
  
- Ótimo.- ele apenas disse, e continuou- Só mais uma coisa: a poção demora dezoito horas para ficar pronta, então eu começarei a aprontá-la hoje mesmo. Depois de ingerí-la, você terá que esperar por volta de uma hora para que ela surta efeito, então sugiro que você a tome um pouco antes das cinco horas da tarde de amanhã, para que ao anoitecer ela já esteja no seu organismo. E se correr tudo bem- os dois estremeceram levemente- você terá que repetir o processo durante toda a semana de lua cheia.  
  
- Tá.  
  
Os dois rapazes se encararam por alguns instantes, e o sonserino logo ficou sem-jeito e resolveu encerrar a conversa mais que satisfatória.  
  
- Bem- ele se levantou e Lupin fez o mesmo- vou começar a agilizar tudo, preciso falar com o professor Moudini. Nos encontraremos de novo amanhã às quatro e meia da tarde na sala vazia ao lado do quadro do "Cão Alado", no quinto andar, entendido?  
  
- Sim- Remus se sentia como uma criança marcando consulta com um médi- bruxo.  
  
- Então até mais ver- ele ia saindo- Ah, e com licença- ele pegou o "CÁLICE DE OURO" e levou-o consigo.  
  
O jovem lobisomem sentiu a angústia levar-lhe parte da capacidade de respirar. Sentou-se, o olhar desfocado e a expressão vaga... Estaria prestes a realizar o sonho de livrar-se das horrendas transformações mensais? Quais seriam os efeitos da poção ANTI-NATURE? E será que seus melhores amigos estavam certos sobre Snape? Lupin debruçou-se na mesa e caiu num sono não-intencional, acordando assustado horas depois.  
  
*//FIM DO FLASHBACK\\*  
  
- Moony, você sabe que pode contar conosco para tudo, não sabe? Você sabe que é horrivel para nós vê-lo sofrer, não é?- indagou James, soando muito fraternal agora. Remus apenas assentiu.  
  
- E por isso mesmo nós não te deixaremos sozinho nesta hora tão importante- adicionou Sirius- E não é só por causa de Snivellus não, mas porque de qualquer forma, ninguém sabe o que pode realmente acontecer...  
  
- Mas eu ainda acho que nós devíamos is falar com Dumbledore.- insistiu Peter  
  
- Bem Wormtail, eu também acho mas não temos tempo para isso.- disse Lupin, que depois sorriu e concluiu- Obrigado Marotos, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...  
  
Os quatro sorriram um para o outro e se abraçaram daquele jeito que só eles tinham, e depois da pieguice toda Remus falou, mais tranqüilo:  
  
- Vamos logo que já vai dar quatro e meia e nós estamos aqui no quarto andar ainda...  
  
Então os Marotos continuaram o trajeto a passos largos, a ansiedade aumentando conforme diminuía a distância.  
  
***  
  
Lupin via da janela o dia se esvair bem aos poucos. Um dia atípico de inverno, onde o céu não exibia nuvens e o sol brilhava forte, embora transmitindo um calor quase nulo. E ao avançar das horas, o frio e o vento ficavam mais cortantes.  
  
A sala onde estavam, ao lado do quadro do "Cão Alado", que no momento em que chegaram estava na moldura ao lado da sua, caçando fadas mordentes, era uma sala mediana e com poucas carteiras. Nas paredes sustentavam-se archotes que provavelmente acendiam-se à noite. Sirius e James sentaram-se lado a lado, e Peter estava na outra extremidade tentando, sem sucesso, abrir um armário. Remus apenas olhava a paisagem através da janela.  
  
Sirius já ia dizer que Snape não viria e que ele socaria a cara do sonserino quando a porta se abriu, e ninguém menos que ele adentrou a sala.  
  
Severus não esperava (e depois se achou tolo por isso) encontrar os Marotos acompanhando Lupin naquele momento. Sirius e James ergueram-se imediatamente. Peter parou de mexer no armário e agora parecia apreensivo, só não mais que o próprio Remus.  
  
Houve aquele silêncio extremamente incômodo.  
  
- Pettigrew, Black, Potter...- Snape cumprimentou a cada um fora de ordem, muito discretamente e com uma linha de nervosismo em sua expressão. Nenhum dos três cumprimentaram de volta.  
  
Os olhos de Severus pousaram no grifinório que, lá atrás, o encarava numa fervorosa agonia. A luz do sol que transpassava a janela refletia cada detalhe de seu rosto, e tudo nele parecia ter a cor dourada: seus cabelos, seus olhos, sua pele... era incrível a combinação entre ele e os raios luminosos do dia.  
  
- Bem, Lupin, não temos tempo a perder. É melhor você tomar logo a poção—  
  
- Antes disso- interpôs Sirius, muito rudemente- é melhor que você saiba, Snivellus, que se algo acontecer ao nosso amigo, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, seu—  
  
- Padfoot...- advertiu Lupin, indo até ele e pondo a mão em seu ombro.  
  
- E tem mais- agora era James- Você vai ficar aqui conosco até que nós tenhamos certeza de que nada deu errado. E é melhor, pra você, que não dê.  
  
Snape definitivamente não temia as ameaças dos dois amigos de Lupin. O único problema era que ele não tinha como saber se tudo ia sair nos conformes, como ele tanto desejava.  
  
- Padfoot, Prongs, nós já falamos sobre isso.- disse Remus- E Snape, onde está a poção?  
  
- Aqui- respondeu ele dirigindo-se ao armário que Peter insistentemente tentou abrir. Sacou sua varinha, apontou-a à fechadura e disse "Diffindo!", a porta se abriu logo depois.  
  
- Ah, me esqueci deste feitiço!- resmungou Wormtail  
  
Uma baforada de vapor se libertou de dentro do armário, e ao dissipar-se revelou um caldeirão de médio porte, contendo talvez quatro ou cinco litros de um líquido verde, tão viscoso que parecia piche. O estômago de James se revirou ao ver aquilo, mas sua careta de nojo estava igual à de Sirius e Peter. Lupin fitava a poção como se seu futuro dependesse dele.  
  
Snape pegou uma taça que havia deixado ali para esta finalidade, uma concha, e encheu o recipiente com a poção ANTI-NATURE. Depois foi até Remus, que estava cercado por Sirius e James, e sentiu os olhares pesarem sobre si. Estendeu a taça e o jovem lobisomem pegou-a. Mas ele olhava parecendo pedir por uma espécie de garantia de que tudo sucederia bem.  
  
- Tome logo.- disse o sonserino e depois quis se matar por não conseguir nada melhor pra dizer.  
  
Lupin encarou o conteúdo da taça procurando sentir seu aroma. Ficou surpreso ao descobrir que tinha cheiro de pão caseiro, e mais surpreso ainda quando tomou um gole e viu que o gosto fazia jus ao cheiro. Só que a espessura do líquido dificultava o ato de engolir, e por um momento parecia estar tomando massa de pão.  
  
Enfim, após acabar com a poção da taça, ele entregou-a novamente a Snape.  
  
- Moony?- chamou Sirius, olhando-o interrogativo- Tudo bem com você? Está se sentindo—  
  
- Ah, não seja estúpido Black- cortou Severus, exasperado- A poção demora uma hora pra fazer efeito.  
  
- Eu não sabia disso.- retrucou Sirius irritadiço.  
  
Snape deu de ombros pensando "Você nunca sabe de nada, seu leso" e foi guardar a taça de volta no armário, enfeitiçando-o novamente.  
  
- Bem, sente-se então caro Snivellus, pois você vai esperar com a gente até que seja produzido o efeito.- disse James num tom divertido de arrogância.  
  
- O único problema disso tudo- replicou o sonserino, muito seco- é ter de olhar para as caras de vocês três.  
  
Sirius, James e Peter se entreolharam e desataram a rir copiosamente. Remus rezou pra que eles não tivessem pensado no que ele próprio pensou.  
  
- Então- Sirius começou entre ataques de riso- se você quiser, claro, olhe só para o Moony...- os três se olharam novamente e riam tanto que James se ajoelhou no chão, quase rolando.  
  
Snape arregalou os olhos e presumiu (certo) ter ficado tão vermelho como se tivesse comido cem feijõezinhos sabor pimenta-malagueta, e não se atrevia a olhar nem de esguelha para Lupin.  
  
Este estava irado com o comentário feito por Padfoot embora ele tivesse imaginado a mesma coisa em cima do que Snape dissera. Mas ele cuidaria disso mais tarde. Deu as costas aos seus amigos que riam desesperados, e voltou à janela para ver que o sol, agora, estava muito próximo à linha do horizonte.  
  
***  
  
A luz que antes dava tons dourados aos contornos de Remus Lupin, agora ocupava a sala com uma bela combinação de laranjas e rosas, oriundos de um crepúsculo cada vez mais presente. Todos sabiam que a noite chegava.  
  
Remus não saíra de frente da janela um minuto sequer desde a hora que deixou Sirius, James e Peter se matando de rir do episódio com Snape. Os três agora estavam sentados e quietos, lado a lado, e Wormtail por vezes cochilava na cadeira. Mas Paddy e Prongs simplesmente não olhavam para outra direção que não fosse a de Severus, que mais à frente, estava sentado de costas para eles. Às vezes, quando escutavam o menor barulho vindo de onde Moony se encontrava, se viravam assustados para ver se estava tudo bem. E logo depois voltavam a encarar as costas do sonserino.  
  
Snape tinha uma boa sensação de que ficaria tudo bem. Até porque, se a poção não funcionasse eles já teriam sabido. Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que Lupin havia bebido a ANTI-NATURE, e mesmo sem poder ver, presumia que a lua-cheia já despontara no céu. E no caso de uma falha, o jovem teria começado a se transformar há alguns minutos atrás. Portanto, a única preocupação era ter certeza de que Lupin não sofreria nenhum efeito colateral.  
  
Remus também raciocinava desta maneira. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia a exata hora onde começaria a se sentir os nervos repuxando, os músculos formigando, sua cabeça doendo como se um rolo-compressor estivesse esmagando-a bem lentamente. Era insuportável. Ao longo dos anos, ele imaginava como sobrevivera a essas seções de tortura mensais. Talvez porque era algo que já fazia parte dele, sua sina, então ele não morreria disso. Mas ele pensava que se toda aquela dor fosse aplicada a uma pessoa comum, ela não resistiria nem para lembrar de como é sentir-se bem novamente.  
  
O sol agora não passava de um arco de fogo desaparecendo por trás de uma linha transparente. As estrelas, ele via, surgiam como lantejoulas prateadas em meio a um azul ainda cortado por raios avermelhados. E em algum lugar onde sua vista não podia alcançar, ele sabia, estava a lua. Uma grande bola de cor que se perdia entre o prata e o dourado já estava estampada no céu a esta hora. E isso era... incrível...  
  
Houve uma reação em cadeia quando os outros quatro ouviram um baque e um arrastar de cadeira vindo lá de trás. Peter quase caiu da cadeira onde cochilava naquele momento. Sirius e James levantaram-se tão rápidamente que o primeiro até derrubou a carteira, e Snape mais a frente ergueu-se alarmado. Ao olharem, Remus estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da janela onde permanecera em pé por todo este tempo.  
  
Os três últimos citados correram até ele, que mantinha uma expressão assustadoramente vazia na face. Os archotes simétricamente distribuídos nas paredes da sala se acenderam, pois agora a escuridão da noite é que reinava.  
  
- Moony?! Moony o que foi?!!- James o sacudiu, Sirius ao seu lado e Snape logo atrás dos dois. Sempre precipitado, Padfoot já ia se virar pra começar a culpar o sonserino quando Remus voltou a si, com um baita sorriso idiota nos lábios e os olhos brilhando como o fogo dos fachos que se acenderam no lugar. Ele pôs-se de pé repentinamente e abraçou seus dois amigos com uma força e intensidade que não demonstrava tão freqüentemente.  
  
- Vejam! Vejam!! Olhem pra mim!! Sou eu! Eu, eu, não aquilo que eu costumo virar, sou eu!!!- ele exclamava com a voz meio embargada, enquanto apertava Sirius e James e dava uns pulinhos histéricos. Depois se afastou, lágrima escorrendo-lhe dos olhos, esticou os braços e os checou, assim como os dois a sua frente, pôs as mãos no rosto, olhou-as, tocou e apalpou cada parte do próprio corpo e constatou, com uma alegria e emoção que não cabiam em si, que absolutamente nada havia mudado. Era um milagre.  
  
Peter se juntou aos outros três Marotos e eles ficaram lá, pulando abraçados, rindo, exultados e exclamando coisas que faziam parte do vocabulário próprio deles.  
  
Snape sorriu, vendo seu amado tão feliz, e decidiu por não atrapalhá-los. Saiu da sala e deixou-os para trás com sua comemoração.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Parte II

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol alcançaram seus olhos ainda fechados, guardando um sono leve, o Maroto Sirius Black puxou as cobertas sobre o rosto e amaldiçoou quem não deixava que as janelas tivessem ao menos uma cortina que evitasse esse incômodo matinal. Entretanto, ele sabia que era hora de acordar.

Devido ao grande acontecimento do dia anterior, ainda estava difícil realizar que este seria um dia como outro qualquer; aulas, aulas e mais aulas. Mas nada, absolutamente nada conseguiria levar seu bom humor e as boas lembranças da noite passada embora, pois um de seus maiores desejos havia se concretizado: Remus Lupin, o seu melhor amigo e mais secreto amor estava livre da desgraça que lhe ocorria todo mês. Talvez tenha sido este o dia mais feliz de sua vida até agora. Remus, ele, James e Peter comemoraram no maior estilo "Marotos S.A", com muita cerveja amanteigada, sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos só de sabores gostosos e claro, alguns estardalhaços pela escola, mas nada que levasse a detenções ou coisa assim.

Sirius achava que aquele também fora o melhor dia da vida de Remus até o momento. Ele estava irradiando alegria, transbordando felicidade por todos os poros e contagiando a todos com isso. Moony..... apesar de agora não se transformar mais, ele seria eternamente o Moony, aquele cara tímido e intelectual, muito inteligente e educado, que lhes dava broncas mas bem que gostava de vê-los fazer o circo pegar fogo. Às vezes até ajudava, mas isso só antes de ser escolhido um dos monitores-chefe de Hogwarts. E como se não fosse suficiente..... possuía aqueles olhos cor de âmbar, que brilhavam como um par de quartzos à luz do sol e da lua. Aqueles cabelos que Sirius costumava bagunçar casualmente no meio de alguma brincadeira, e que sempre aproveitava para sentir a maciez das mechas castanho-claras. Seu corpo magro mas bem constituído, com algumas marcas deixadas em dias de transformação, que o animago já havia visto semi-nú diversas vezes quando em dias acalorados inventavam de nadar no lago e brincar (se é que se pode dizer isto) com a lula gigante. A realidade é que Sirius conhecia Remus mais do que conhecia a qualquer outra pessoa, e justamente por isso, há quase quatro anos, nutria um amor secreto pelo amigo. Não era problema lidar com isso, Sirius sempre se saíra muito bem nesta tarefa. Problema mesmo era saber que não era só ele que amava Moony em suposto segredo.

O animago tirou o lençol e edredom de cima do rosto e virou-se para observar Remus, ainda adormecido na cama ao lado. Geralmente era ele quem acordava primeiro e acordava os outros três, que se não fosse por isso perderiam a hora todo santo dia. Hoje, no entanto, parecia ainda estar no terceiro sono, a boca aberta, a respiração bem constante, típica de quem dormiu tarde e exausto. Era como uma criança; uma criança extremamente tentadora.

Era estranho, pensava ele, que dentre os Marotos consideravelmente bonitos (o que excluía Peter, naturalmente), Remus fosse o menos assediado. Sua beleza era sutil e única, não como os "deuses gregos" Sirius Black e James Potter, que além de tudo ainda faziam o diabo-a-quatro para chamar atenção sem que fosse realmente preciso. Mas Moony e seu jeito reservado, era fruto da cobiça apenas daqueles que sabiam observar e apreciar. Como uma pintura abstrata. Sirius era assim, e sabia muito bem quem também era: Severus Snape.

Apesar de estar sentindo toda a felicidade do mundo por seu amado Lupin, Sirius tinha certeza de estar no meio de um baita triângulo amoroso onde ele e Snape travariam uma verdadeira batalha pelo amor do jovem lobisomem. E por incrível que pareça Remus nem desconfiava disso, ou talvez até o fizesse, mas apenas em relação á Snape já que James, Peter e ele faziam questão de lhe importunarem toda hora com isso. E agora com esta repentina mudança do sonserino em bom-samaritano... era tão óbvio o que ele queria com isso! Mas Sirius, que até o presente momento não sentia necessidade de revelar seu amor para não correr o risco de perdê-lo, agora não poderia mais deixar estar justamente por esse motivo. Perder Remus para Snape seria perder duas vezes.

Foi quando o jovem lupino se virou na cama que Sirius se deu conta de que os minutos estavam passando rápido demais. Jogou as cobertas de lado e saiu da cama. Hoje ele queria ter o privilégio de despertar seu amigo do maravilhoso sono que ele devia estar tendo. Se espreguiçou lânguidamente, e em alguns passos já estava junto à cama de Remus. Agaichou-se sobre os joelhos e o chamou levemente.

- Moony... hora de levantar....- sua voz estava suave e pouco mais grave que o comum.

Ele virou-se novamente de barriga para cima. A sensação de seus rostos tão perto mexia com o jovem animago de forma que ele não conseguiu chamá-lo novamente. Sua boca abriu e nenhum som saiu dela. E para aumentar seu embaraço, Remus abriu os olhos.

Sirius desejou nunca ter saído de sua cama para ser pêgo numa situação dessas. A impressão que a cena causava para qualquer um era, sem dúvida, das piores. Imagine para ele então...

Remus não estava mais totalmente desacordado como imaginava ter estado durante parte da madrugada. No entanto, abrir os olhos havia se tornado uma tarefa quase inconceptível, e ele bem sabia porquê.

Uma noite memorável fora aquela, sem dúvida. Até duas e quarenta da madrugada, ele e os três amigos remanesceram no salão comunal, regados a cerveja amanteigada e dezenas de guloseimas do estoque de Peter e dele próprio. Parecia até final do campeonato de Quadribol, com a diferença de que se fosse essa a ocasião não seriam apenas os quatro a festejar até a calada da noite.

Os Marotos não eram Marotos por acaso. E os quatro não eram amigos por acaso. Eles completavam um ao outro, cada um com a sua personalidade; e de fora quem achava que eram todos iguais estava redondamente enganado. Havia uma química na amizade que ficava mais forte a cada hora, cada dia, mês e principalmente a cada ano. E na noite anterior, Remus sentiu como se fossem apenas um, e ficava excepcionalmente emocionado com o comportamento de seus amigos, que pareciam compartilhar de cada gota de alegria que ele próprio sentia. Isso significava muito para Lupin, pois eles eram um suporte; um porto-seguro no qual poderia atracar em qualquer estado, eles sempre o apoiariam.

De repente um som quebrou sua linha de pensamento e ele se virou. Agora a claridade atingia ainda mais seu rosto e incomodava seus olhos. Essa sensação, ele descobria agora, era muito ruim. Nunca teve o problema de precisar acordar e não querer, mas depois de uma noite tão mal dormida não tinha jeito. Do mesmo modo que um som interrompera seus devaneios, agora ele sentiu um vapor quente no rosto que lembrava respiração e, assustado, abriu os olhos. Ficou imóvel ao ver que Sirius estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, e tão encabulado que parecia estar fazendo algo errado.

- Si-sirius....??!- indagou, se erguendo um pouco e apoiando as costas na cabiceira.

O animago se afastou um pouco, boca e olhos abertos em espanto, não sabendo o que fazer e menos ainda o que dizer ao amigo.

- Eu só queria... dizer....- o coração de ambos dançava dentro do peito- era só um bom-dia...

Remus piscou. Aquilo era definitivamente estranho. A seu ver, não era necessária aquela cerimônia toda por um simples 'bom-dia'. Mas então o quê? Por que estava ele ali ao seu lado com cara de quem viu um fantasma muito feio? Por mais que quisesse, não iria perguntar.

- Bom-dia, então.... você acordou cedo hoje, huh?

- Sim.- Sirius apressou-se em responder, pouco aliviado. Mas ainda não era capaz de se mover. E o outro tampouco podia metabolizar uma reação que não fosse desconversar.

- Doeu?

- Ahn??

- Cair da cama... – Lupin esboçou um sorriso que em outra ocasião não convenceria ninguém.

- Ah, não, não.... na verdade eu acho que não dormi tão bem quanto de costume...

- Por que?

- Cerveja amanteigada...- o jovem de cabelos negros fez uma cara de enjôo. Ambos riram, e as coisas começaram a desanuviar.

- E você, como se sente?- Sirius perguntou se levantando e sentando ao pé da cama dele.

Remus suspirou, e depois um sorriso estonteante lhe surgiu, demonstrando só um pouco de sua imensa felicidade.

- Sabe Padfoot, eu tentei, juro que tentei lembrar de um dia em que eu tenha ficado tão feliz. Concluí que só houve uma outra vez; quando você, James e Peter conseguiram se transformar em animagos pra me acompanhar. Fora este, não teve nenhum outro dia melhor do que ontem.

Sirius sorriu. Sentia-se emocionado e lisonjeado por fazer parte de um dos momentos que, segundo ele, foram os melhores de sua vida. E foi exatamente por isso que fez questão de acordar o amigo antes que qualquer um o fizesse: sabia que seria o primeiro a ouvir o relato de alguém que, tinha certeza, vivia um momento único. E isso era um privilégio, ainda mais em se tratando da pessoa que amava.

- Eu.... fico realmente feliz por você, Moony.- o jovem desejava que o outro pudesse captar toda sua sinceridade. E certamente podia.

- Bom, eu também não dormi bem mas temos que levantar, certo?- Lupin disse para evitar perder o controle da situação, que ficava crítica a cada segundo a sós com Sirius tão próximo e ouvindo-o dizer essas coisas.- Acorde Peter e James porque eles parecem ter dormido muito melhor que a gente.....- completou em tom divertido, olhando para os outros Marotos.

- Ok- respondeu simplesmente o animago, imaginando o que se passava.

****

O café-da-manhã que os quatro rapazes tomaram aquele dia foi mais como outra comemoração. Ninguém entendia direito o motivo de tanta euforia, muito embora eles não precisassem geralmente de motivos para fazer algazarra. Apenas duas pessoas sabiam o que estava acontecendo: uma era Snape, que assistia a tudo de longe e contente por Remus, ainda que este não lhe tivesse lhe dirigido nenhuma gratidão até o momento. A outra pessoa era alguém que começava a se preocupar com a situação.

As aulas da manhã, essas nunca mudavam. Principalmente as duas que tiveram de História da Magia com o bom e velho (_muito_ velho) Binns. "bviamente nenhum deles prestou atenção no professor, ou porque estavam muito absortos em pensamentos ou por puro e simples sono. Contudo o tempo não demorou a passar e sem ver eles já estavam no horário de almoço. E foi nessa hora que uma coruja meio velha e estúpida acertou a cabeça de Lupin, enquanto ele e seus amigos se dirigiam ao salão principal depois de saírem da torre da Grifinória. E como se não bastasse ter arranhado o couro cabeludo do lobisomem, a coruja ainda "esfregou" as penas na cara de Sirius, que quase lançou um "_Petrificus Totalus_" nela, pra não fazer coisa pior. Remus pegou um bilhete preso na pata da ave e ela foi embora antes de sofrer qualquer dano. Mas ao abrir o bilhete e o ler, até a dor do arranhão desapareceu.

- O que essa coruja doida veio te trazer, Moony?- perguntou James, os quatro ainda andando para o salão.

- Não foi de Dumbledore, foi?!?- indagou Peter em extrema preocupação, mas tal pergunta idiota foi ignorada.

Remus socara o papel no bolso pra que ninguém o visse. No entanto, sua expressão fechada já era motivo mais que suficiente para despertar a curiosidade de seus companheiros.

- Deixa eu ver o bilhete- disse Sirius, estendendo a mão para que Remus lhe entregasse o papel, e isso na maior ingenuidade. Nem lhe passava pela cabeça que não pudesse ler. Este bilhete, claro, era de Snape.

Lupin o olhou sem saber o que dizer, e o que lhe ocorreu apenas foi um "não". Sirius parou. Os outros três pararam também, alguns centímetros a frente.

- _Não?? Como assim não??_

- Oras, o que há de errado com um 'não'?- devolveu Lupin

Os olhares dos dois se fixaram por um momento, e só agora caía a ficha de Sirius.

- Por que não mostrar o bilhete? O que foi? É algo grave?- James perguntou vendo o rosto do amigo de cabelos negros se contorcer.

- É de Snape.- respondeu ele, gélido.

As bocas de ambos Remus e James se abriram e fecharam sem emitirem som algum.

- Será que ele quer que Moony o beije em agradecimento?!- zombou Peter, rindo de si mesmo, mas ninguém lhe acompanhou. Sirius o encarou de forma letal e ele parou de rir num instante. Mas apesar disso, o que o animago disse foi semelhante, só que num tom muito, muito seco.

- É Lupin, será que não é isso que ele quer?

Sirius só o chamava pelo sobrenome em duas situações: ou em frente a alguém de respeito (o que, para os Marotos, significava no máximo umas cinco pessoas), ou em momentos como este, em que ele agia de forma quase perigosa. E isso era _bem_ raro.

- Sirius, você está sendo _ridículo_- o lobisomem fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra.

- Err..... na verdade, Moony, eu não acho que ele esteja sendo ridículo.- discordou o rapaz de óculos redondos- Merlin, você é que está sendo muito ingênuo!

- Ele não quer isso! E um agradecimento é _mais_ do que justo!!!- ele se exaltou, e ainda continuou- Não me interessa _mesmo_ o que vocês acham ou deixam de achar! E quer saber?! Só voltem a falar comigo quando desistirem dessa estupidez toda!

- Então ele é mais importante?!!!- berrou Sirius, indignado.

- Só se você levar em conta que foi ELE quem teve o interesse em descobrir a minha salvação!!

Remus sabia, e como sabia, que tinha passado dos limites agora. Seus três amigos (e ele esperava ainda tê-los após dizer isso) o encaravam atônitos. Sirius parecia ter perdido o dom da fala. E ele viu, com uma sufocante culpa e arrependimento, James dar-lhe as costas e seguir o caminho interrompido a alguns minutos. Peter foi logo atrás.

- Eu espero- voltou o animago- que sua consciência o consuma até que você não consiga mais olhar nos olhos de nenhum de nós. E sinceramente, você não merece mais ser um Maroto.

Os dois se encararam mórbidamente; Lupin com o queixo enrugado e por dentro se sentindo um lixo, ou algo que de tão ruim não podia sequer ser denominado.

- Não é você quem decide se eu sou um Maroto ou não!- gritou ele, pois o outro também acabara de lhe deixar sozinho.

O jovem lobisomem grifinório suspirou bem profunda e pausadamente. A burrada estava feita, e era melhor esperar um pouco antes de tentar consertar. Além do mais, precisava ir falar com o pivô de toda a discussão. Devia um obrigado, ao menos, ao rapaz sonserino, e intimamente não se conformava com a ingratidão dos seus companheiros, embora não tenha tido, nem de longe, intenção de ofendê-los em prol de Snape. Só que não gostar dele era uma coisa; tamanha falta de bom senso era outra totalmente diferente!

Uma brisa seca e gelada cortou o ar enquanto Remus ia para um dos únicos lugares que, a essa hora, estava vazio no castelo: o campo de Quadribol. Certamente por isso Snape queria encontrá-lo ali, ainda mais porque ambos estariam matando aula e algum professor ou o zelador poderia os estar procurando. O único problema era o vento frio que estava intensificando-se, e o tempo bem nublado indicava que teriam neve logo logo.

"Debaixo da arquibancada sonserina", lembrava Lupin, já no espaço reservado para o esporte bruxo na escola. "Pelo menos ali não venta", animou-se.

As arquibancadas tinham cerca de sessenta ou sententa metros de altura, ele não sabia ao certo. James e Sirius com certeza sabiam. E eram cobertas com uma gigantesca "lona", cada uma com as cores e símbolos de cada Casa. Debaixo das lonas escondia-se a estrutura colossal que sustentava cada arquibancada e era extremamente improvável alguém imaginar que poderiam haver pessoas ali atrás. Snape foi esperto nesse ponto, mas o empecílio era que não era apenas uma, mas sim duas arquibancadas sonserinas. Porém Lupin não demorou a perceber que na lona de uma delas, as cobras se mexiam. Meio arriscado, mas bem pensado.

Enfim, quando passou por baixo da lona, encontrou o rapaz de cabelos também negros, encostado numa das vigas de madeira do esqueleto da arquibancada. Este imediatamente se aprumou e pareceu inibido de repente. Isso sempre acontecia na presença do grifinório.

Os dois se olharam e sorriram bem discretamente.

- Olá, Snape... como está indo?

- Creio que, no momento, melhor que você.

- Por que diz isso?

- Eu vi. Eu vi a discussão.- ele estava sério e pesaroso- Me desculpe, eu não queria que você brigasse com eles por minha causa.

- Você não teve culpa...- sorriu- mas você viu.... como?

- Eu estava no corujal. De lá dá pra ver o corredor onde aconteceu tudo. Eu estava com uma luneta, vendo se a coruja não ia errar você.... mas eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. Já tivemos brigas piores entre James e Sirius, de socos e chutes, e no dia seguinte já estavam até treinando numa boa...- Remus tentava de todas as formas não deixar que ele percebesse sua preocupação com essa briga. Snape realmente se importava. Pra não pesar o clima, mudou logo o assunto.

- Mas então, por que estou aqui?

- Queria saber como você está depois de ontem.- respondeu ele, procurando disfarçar um pouco a aflição. O sorriso que recebeu como começo de resposta poderia tê-lo feito desmontar.

- "timo, Snape, simplesmente ótimo! Foi como se livrar de uma pena de morte em Azkaban, sei lá... e já que estamos falando disso, preciso agradecer a você. Eu nem sei o que dizer, mas de qualquer forma...

- Escute Lupin- Snape interrompeu, e se aproximou dois ou três passos- Eu fiz isso porque acho que você merece, mais do que ninguém. E quando você sorri eu tenho certeza de que fiz a coisa certa...

Remus piscou, e começou a passar por uma transmutação de cores com todos os tons de vermelho que existem. Ao contrário, o sonserino estava pálido como uma parede. E por mais que tivesse evitado, o clima acabou pesando. Era só impressão ou ele estava jogando indiretas?

- Bem, mesmo ainda sem compreender estou realmente grato.- se fez de desentendido tanto para desconversar quanto para descontrair. E embora o outro parecesse desapontado, Lupin não fazia questão alguma em voltar ao assunto.

Severus baixou a cabeça e se virou para sair. Nessa hora um certo remorso tomou a consciência de Remus. Sabia que havia sido muito frio com o rapaz, mas nada podia fazer sobre.

- Então, Lupin, apenas não se esqueça de tomar outra dose da poção à mesma hora.- e então saiu.

O grifinório começou a achar que devia ir se trancar no quarto para que ninguém mais o deixasse dessa forma, quase falando sozinho. Ele sempre fora uma pessoa extremamente compreensiva, mas em certas ocasiões gostaria que fosse igualmente compreendido. Era muito difícil agradar a gregos e troianos ao mesmo tempo, e ele ainda estava tendo que engolir os maiores sapos por tentar. Só de imaginar como seria ter de enfrentar a indiferença dos três Marotos logo mais no jantar, Lupin perdia a vontade de sair dali. Porém, tinha de fazê-lo.

****

A neve caía densa na paisagem, mas agora Remus via isso de uma das janelas da biblioteca. Era um bom lugar para esfriar a cabeça, e pensar (ou não pensar) em alguma coisa. No momento ele não queria pensar, mas os últimos acontecimentos lhe tomavam conta da mente sem permissão alguma. Ele começava a ter a impressão de estar fazendo parte de algo sem sequer saber disso. Era uma sensação estranha de ingenuidade, como James mesmo já o havia alertado. Afinal, Snape estava se fazendo entender, ou ao menos tentando já que Lupin não colaborava nem um pouco, de propósito é claro. Mas o que ninguém comentava e no entanto não lhe saía da cabeça era a maneira como Sirius vinha agindo, neste dia em particular. Desde aquele bom-dia mal explicado até a cena no corredor, o animago estava parecendo seu.... _namorado_? E ciumento ainda por cima....

Lupin se sentia a ponta de um triângulo cuja base era formada por Sirius e Snape. Se isso era verdade, então ele havia de refletir sobre seus próprios sentimentos em relação a um e a outro, e essa era a hora. Olhou para os campos de Hogwarts, forrados por um tapete branco, como se quisesse clarear seu pensamento e assim não cometer enganos. Embora ele soubesse bem que não se enganaria numa situação dessas. Havia uma grande distinção no que sentia por um e por outro. Snape tinha toda a sua imensa gratidão por ter feito o que fez. Foi um gesto de generosidade que ele jamais pensou ser possível vindo de um sonserino, ainda mais pela antipatia que tinha por seus melhores amigos e vice-versa. Mas embora Remus soubesse muito bem quais eram as intenções do rapaz, não achava que tudo era puro interesse. Snape se importava muito com ele, gostava muito dele... e Lupin se sentia mal por não corresponder... infelizmente seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa. Infelizmente, será?

Não, podia ser felizmente, pois essa pessoa começava a mostrar um interesse que Remus desconfiava ser bem mais que apenas amizade, mesmo esta amizade sendo imensamente grande. Sim, era a Sirius que pertencia seu coração, e suas atitudes mais recentes só serviam para deixá-lo cada vez mais confuso. Desde que descobrira-se apaixonado pelo Maroto mais Maroto que podia existir, sempre suprimiu seus desejos achando que era um absurdo e que Sirius o enxotaria como a um cão velho se soubesse de seu amor. Ele nunca demonstrara tanta preocupação e ciúmes quanto agora, e o jeito como ele fala de Snape não é mais com a rotineira zombaria, e sim agora carrega um despeito e uma raiva bem característicos de quem sente-se ameaçado. Quem dera ele soubesse que não corre o menor risco de perdê-lo para Snape, a não ser pela própria estupidez com que vez agindo...

De repente ouviu um barulhinho de aproximação e virou sua cabeça pra ver quem era. Era Snape.

- Snape, o que faz aqui?!- perguntou Lupin erguendo-se, começando a preocupar-se vendo a expressão afobada do rapaz.

- Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui...- disse ele ofegante, e fez uma coisa que Remus não poderia esperar jamais.

Snape o pegara pelos ombros e o puxara para junto de si com uma força que eliminava qualquer chance de resistência, para dar-lhe um beijo alucinado e sufocante, ao qual o lobisomem não pôde fazer outra coisa senão retribuir. Foram os segundos mais longos que os dois já haviam vivenciado, e mesmo Snape surpreendeu-se por estar sendo correspondido. Ambos estavam gostando da situação, mesmo que o sonserino tivesse uma urgência muito maior em fazer o que estava fazendo do que o outro. Quando sua mente recobrou a consciência de que alguém poderia vê-los, Severus afastou-se, e encontrou o rosto de Lupin com uma expressão vaga e olhar desfocado.

- Isso pode ter estragado tudo- disse o jovem de cabelos negros escorridos- mas eu nunca vou esquecer este beijo. Nem a morte vai me apagar esta lembrança maravilhosa.

E então ele deixou o grifinório ali parado, sem ação alguma, mais uma vez. Ele achou que agora, definitivamente, precisaria rever seus conceitos. E rápido.


End file.
